


Popsicle Weather

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a terrible wingman, M/M, Post-Canon, Roommates, Sexual Tension, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Daichi is trying not to be the creepy roommate, but Oikawa is making it very, very hard.





	Popsicle Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trumpeterofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trumpeterofdoom/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 2. Quote prompt was “The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it.” - Oscar Wilde. 
> 
> this is 1k more of this pairing than I thought I'd be writing this summer.

Daichi tried not to pay attention to the hotness of his roommate, he really did, because that was a little bit creepy and they hadn't been good enough friends, or even friends at all, back in Miyagi to keep him from looking like anything except a complete creeper. Oikawa was a decent roommate and a teammate besides, not to mention the only person Daichi could commiserate with about homesickness, and Daichi absolutely refused to do anything that would make their situation awkward.

But seriously, Tokyo summers were no goddamn joke. Aside from whittling Daichi's patience down steadily, the heat meant a lot of Oikawa in tiny shorts and Oikawa just out of the shower and Oikawa eating popsicles. Oikawa didn't like the heat any more than Daichi did, the two of them agreeing to keep the AC on at night almost right away despite the electric bill, but it seemed to flatter him more, somehow, sweat highlighting the curves of his muscles and humidity curling his hair at the ends, sunshine keeping a perpetually cute pink sunburn across his nose.

"Bro, it's your turn," Bokuto said. He elbowed Daichi in the ribs, snapping his attention back from the sight of a shirtless and shower-damp Oikawa rifling around in the bottom of the fridge. "BRO!"

"Ok! Ok, yeah, I got it," Daichi muttered, dragging his gaze back to the TV and the controller in his hand. It wasn't his fault the kitchen was just behind the TV and that the open floorplan of their apartment gave that a direct line of sight.

Oikawa strolled by, popsicle in his mouth and towel slung around his neck, ruffling Bokuto's hair on the way by with a cheerful if muffled, "'Lo, Bokkun," before going back to his room to finish dressing.

"Oh! Ohhh," Bokuto said suddenly. "Ohohoho. I get it!"

Daichi eyed Bokuto suspiciously. Bokuto was a lot of fun and lived close enough to hang out with them, even if Daichi felt like most of his job currently was to keep Bokuto and Oikawa from practicing themselves to death by their powers combined. "What?"

"You like him! That's so cute, aw."

"I _don't_ ," Daichi announced in alarm, head snapping up. On the screen his character, ignored, died a loud and messy death, just like his dignity.

Bokuto raised an eyebrow. "Bro. Seriously."

Dropping his controller, Daichi buried his face in his hands, whining. If Bokuto 'Single Entendre' Koutarou had him figured out, it was NOT going well.

"No shame," Bokuto encouraged, punching Daichi in the shoulder. "Didn't you guys actually bump into each other at the apartment agency's office? You're an actual shoujo manga."

"You're worse than Suga," Daichi grumbled, making Bokuto laugh uproariously.

Bokuto hung around for dinner with them, then headed his own direction just outside the ramenya, pausing only long enough to slap Daichi's ass before sauntering towards the station with his hands in his pocket, whistling.

"What was that about?" Oikawa asked, hands on his hips.

"No idea," Daichi said, turning to go the other way.

"Well, whatever," Oikawa shrugged it off, jogging the two steps to catch up to Daichi. "Hey, can we stop by the conbini at our corner? I ate the last popsicle."

"You've had way too many of those," Daichi scolded. He could feel his cheeks coloring at the memory of the last one in particular, and wished it got darker earlier in the summer.

"Don't be a killjoy," Oikawa said breezily, hooking his arm through Daichi's elbow and dragging him along. His skin was too warm against Daichi's, the air damp and thick when he tried to draw it into his lungs. By the time they were back in the apartment, Daichi had to take a cold shower of his own.

It didn't help. He still woke up in the middle of the night, too hot despite the aircon, still ended up jerking off to Oikawa and his stupid popsicles, biting down hard on his lower lip to keep from making any noise through the thin walls. He couldn't even take a shower after that to cool off because it was the middle of the night and he didn't want to explain himself to Oikawa. He spent a fitful night in his sweat-damp sheets, relieved to crawl out to sit at their tiny kitchen table as soon as it seemed late enough to not be bizarre.

At least the tile was cold against the bottom of his feet, Daichi reflected as he stole one of Oikawa's popsicles. He ate it slowly, not caring that the red of it was dripping down the back of his hand, staining his skin.

He barely looked up when Oikawa padded into the kitchen, grunting a good morning. He didn't notice anything amiss until Oikawa shoved Daichi's chair back from the table with surprising strength and a hair-raising screech of the chair on the tile.

"Oikawa-kun?" Daichi asked. Oikawa's face was twisted up in annoyance, glaring fiercely at him. "What—"

"YOU," Oikawa snarled.

Daichi groped for what he did to make Oikwa so mad and came up with nothing. "I'm sorry about your popsicle? I'll get some—"

"Who cares about popsicles?" Oikawa demanded. "You're driving me crazy! It's so hot, and your stupid undercut, and your stupid receives, and your STUPID THIGHS!"

"What?" Daichi asked stupidly, and just then Oikawa dropped into his lap, cute butt landing squarely on Daichi's thighs, arm around Daichi's neck to anchor himself.

Bringing them nose-to-nose, Oikawa growled, "I was trying not to be a creepy roommate, but you've gone and done it now! Take responsibility already."

And then he grabbed Daichi's wrist and yanked his hand up to take a vicious bite off the popsicle, then licked a hot, wet stripe up the inside of Daichi's wrist where the red had dripped down.

"You started it," Daichi growled, because enough was seriously enough, and fisted his free hand in the back of Oikawa's T-shirt to crush their lips together, both of their mouths cold and sweet and red.


End file.
